


One, Two, Kiss

by iskanderthebi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Kissing, just two girls having fun, mentions of sex but no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: Meryl tries to give Mei a short training in self defense, but things go the gay way
Relationships: Mei Ling/Meryl Silverburgh
Kudos: 10





	One, Two, Kiss

‘Alright, now hit me.’

Mei giggled. ‘No.’

Meryl sighed. ‘Mei,’ she said with a deep breath. ‘You’re not going to hurt me. I appreciate the concern but you won’t. Now, c’mon.’

She slapped her open palm. 

Mei’s right fist pulled back, trembled for a moment, and relaxed. 

‘But, Meryl-‘

They were in Meryl’s apartment, the summer sunlight pouring from an open window. It was Meryl’s idea to teach Mei some basic moves in the first place, but the analyst, who she affectionately called girlfriend now, seemed to firmly believe she would somehow hurt her in the process. It was silly and made Meryl roll her eyes more than once, but she couldn’t complain at getting to see Mei’s soft midriff either. It was a hot day and they decided for some loose clothing for their impromptu training. Meryl stood in her combat shorts and a tank top, Mei in front of her in a white crop top and matching bottoms.

‘Mei,’ she tried again. ‘Just hit the palm.’ She tapped her open palm. ‘Now.’

Mei hit the hand. 

Meryl couldn’t help but smile. ‘Babe, that was pathetic,’ she said, not unkindly. ‘I could barely even hear the contact.’

‘Well, then you need to teach me better.’ Mei gave a pout. ‘Or — or give me some incentive.’

Meryl looked at her for a moment, and a smirk slowly crawled across her face

‘Some incentive, huh?’ she said and walked around to Mei’s back, letting her hands slide over the smooth, plushy shoulders. ‘I’ll show you incentive.’

She ran her hands down until she was gripping both of Mei’s wrists and tugged them upwards into the proper position. 

‘Ball your fists. Chin down.’

Mei’s hair was in a high pony tail and as she moved her chin close, the hair across her neck fluttered loose, revealing bare skin. 

‘Bend the knees,’ Meryl murmured against her neck. ‘Keep the thumb close to your fingers, don’t extend it.’

She pressed her lips wetly to the flesh and felt with a flushed smugness a shudder go through Mei’s body. Her neck arched to the side, opening itself to Meryl’s mouth, but Meryl side stepped the invitation and quickly went back to stand in front of her. 

‘I said chin down.’

Mei’s face was red and she was gnawing on her bottom lip. ‘And how was that supposed to help?’ she said accusingly. ‘Now I want to throw you into bed, not punch you.’

‘It’ll help because unless you do your moves properly I will not touch you again all day.’ The threat was just as difficult for Meryl, who felt her own cheeks flare at how unraveled Mei looked and clenched her own hands into tight fists. ‘Deal?’

‘No.’ Mei gave her best puppy eyes, a weakness she had learnt to exploit. ‘I am just a beginner, you can’t expect a pen pusher like me to get it right all at once. How about I do a set, and then you kiss me?’

Meryl wanted to kiss her then, her eyes travelling down her body, over the round curve of her stomach, and the hint of cleavage at her shirt’s front where she knew her own marks still stood out on the skin. She licked her lips. 

‘Deal,’ she said huskily. 

‘How much is a set?’

‘A dozen punches.’

‘Meryl!’ Mei looked genuinely scandalised. ‘I can’t do so many perfect on the first try.’

‘Fine - six.’

‘Deal.’ Mei gave a light shake, a flame of determination in her eyes. She bent her knees and lightly swayed on the balls of her feet. 

‘Six punches. First your right hand hits towards the left, to my right. Then the left hand crosses to the right. This isn’t a hook punch, a simple jab. I won’t make the distance too great.’ Meryl got into her own formation, keeping her legs firmly apart, holding up a flat palm and slapping it. ‘Remember to rotate the shoulder when you hit. Go.’

Mei’s fist missed her palm slightly, but the impact was solid and gave a loud wack. They paused for a moment, as if both equally surprised, and Meryl felt her mouth widen into a grin. 

‘Good one,’ she said. ‘Now the left.’

The second punch did not land so strongly, but the third came exactly into the middle of Meryl’s palm and the other three of the same make, but getting faster in their delivery. When the sixth one loudly made contact, Meryl straightened her back and felt a tang of pride inside her chest. 

‘That was-‘

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Mei was on her like something desperate, kissing her forcefully on the mouth, hands tight around her neck. Meryl didn’t waste a moment, arms curling around her soft middle and bringing her closer, running her tongue over Mei’s bottom lip and slipping inside her mouth with a moan. The analyst seemed to burn with a delicious heat, letting her tongue in and suckling on it, fingers clawing themselves into her hair. 

With a gasp, Meryl firmly pushed Mei away, hands gripping her shoulders. 

‘Six punches — one kiss,’ she said, panting. 

Mei whined. ‘But —‘

‘Your own decision, remember?’

Mei ran her tongue slowly over her swollen bottom lip. ‘You mean,’ she began, looking at Meryl through her eyelashes. ‘You mean if I do six more punches, you’d kiss me like that again?’

A droplet of sweat slid faintly down Meryl’s spine. She could feel heat pooling somewhere below her stomach. 

‘Yes.’

Mei gave her a smile that was positively evil and nodded. ‘Got it.’

Six punches later and they were furiously making out, Mei’s hands on Meryl’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh. Meryl felt dizzy and understood she wasn’t going to last much longer caring about teaching Mei anything. Her mouth tasted like nectar, with a sharp tang of sweat in between, and Mei was making little noises that were driving her crazy. 

One more set, and then another, and by the next one Meryl was kissing Mei’s neck, sucking hard on the flesh the way she knew made Mei cry out. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she noticed that her palms were stinging. 

‘God,’ she mumbled, when the two broke for air. ‘You really got into it, huh?’

‘It was good incentive,’ said Mei, wiping sweat off her brow. 

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ With a solid push, Mei sent Meryl backwards into the couch, not wasting a moment to climb firmly onto her, straddling her thighs. ‘Very good incentive,’ she said, and took off her crop top.

* * *

In the end, Meryl thought, the training went fairly well. If her stinging hands were any evidence, and the wild wave of adrenaline that overtook them both, she could even determine that Mei was pretty good in her close quarters combat, something that could definitely be expanded on with further training. 

‘Shut up,’ Mei mumbled into her shoulder. 

Meryl craned her neck to look at her, curling her arm tighter around Mei’s waist. ‘I haven’t said anything yet.’

‘I can hear you thinking.’ Mei opened one eye and quickly closed it, cuddling closer even though the couch they were lying on didn’t allow for much personal space anyway. 

‘Well,’ said Meryl, leisurely drawing shapes on Mei’s soft skin. ‘I was thinking that your training went well, particularly for your first time.’

Mei snorted. ‘Having sex for a longer time period than the actual training is a good thing?’

‘I’m not complaining.’

Her shoulder got a lazy kiss. 

‘Maybe next time we can make the session go on a bit longer.’

Mei gave a sly little laugh. ‘Which one?’


End file.
